The Dark Kingdom
by sailormoonshadow
Summary: First story of my medieval sereies. Three kingdoms have been at war for years and now stand at the brink of peace or destruction... Takari, Taiora, Jomi.TKKari and a few others.


A/N: I was inspired when I read Fruitloop Troopers 'Midevil Digimon' fic and this is what I came up with. I have always loved that time period and one day hoped to write one like this, be sure and tell me what you think.

This will have something for everyone Romance, Drama, Action, and a little Humor. If you have read some of my other stories you will know that I try to write TK/Kari and am a major supporter of it. This one is no exception and that comes later in the story so enjoy as for the other couples I'll surprise you.

Disclaimer: I don't own them if I did I wouldn't be working as many hours a week as I do.

Title-

The castle shook as a another rock was launched at the wall causing dust and debris to fall from the ceiling the warning bell tolled over and over alerting everyone to danger. The little prince cried with fear trying to get farther under his bed.

"Mommy, Daddy, Matt!" he screamed praying someone would come in soon he didn't know what to do and felt that something very bad was happening. At that moment the door flew open and his mother ran in, her dark blue dress torn and dirty flowing behind her.

"TK I'm here" she said in a soothing tone picking him up and heading for the door grabbing a chair for support as the foundation shook once again.

"What's happening?" he asked snuggling into her feeling her protective embrace around him.

She didn't slow down as she headed into Matt's room throwing the door open "Some bad people are attacking and Daddy is holding them off while I get you two to safety".

Matt sat at his window looking out his eyes wide, never seeing anything like this in his young life. He turned hearing the door open his eyes lighting up "Mother" he ran to her and she knelt down hugging him close before taking his hand and heading for the door.

In the hall guards ran every way shouting orders carrying weapons. One guard with dark eyes ran up to the trio, and faint lines of blood trickled down his face. He approached her bowing with his sword drawn "My Queen they have breached the wall and are now entering the castle you must go now"

She looked at him with fire in her eyes "Where is my husband and guardians?"

The guard again bowed "The King was last seen in battle milady but his wish was for you all to get out of here before…"

"…I find them, oh yes he was pretty adamant about that before he died" a dark voice finished. At the end of the hall a large dark creature stood pure black with red eyes and a few red marks on his forehead. TK whimpered and shrank into his mothers arms while Matt stepped behind her legs poking his head out letting his wide blue eyes take everything in.

"Devimon" the guard hissed stepping in front of them raising his sword.

The creature smiled "You are correct and now you will surrender and this Kingdom will become ours" drawing his own sword.

The guard charged "Never!" attacking the nightmare with all he had trying to buy time for the royal family to escape.

The queen turned to Matt looking at his straight in the eyes while handing the shaking TK to him "You know where the safe place is, I want you to take TK there and not come out until someone comes for you got it"

Matt shook his head "I won't leave you mother" behind her the guard cried in pain and Devimon delivered the fatal blow.

"Guard" she yelled reaching to her neck and pulling off the two pendants she wore giving one to each of her sons "Always remember I love you". As she finished another guard arrived he too battle worn and ready to charge the demon advancing down the hall.

"Milady" he said out of breath bowing.

"Take the princes to safety and give me your sword" she said in an authoritative voice.

The young guard looked confused "But you…"

She snatched the sword and put it to his neck "I said takes the princes to safety or I kill you where you stand".

The guard bowed one last time and led the boys away both crying and shaking with fear. Once they where out of sight she turned to face Devimon.

"You think you can stop me, it's only a matter of time and after I kill you I will kill you precious little sons" Devimon taunted wiping the blood off of his sword. "Or better yet they can be my war trophies, my King would just love to torture them for days on end, after he finishes here only the Kaymia Kingdom is left to conquer and he'll need something to do".

The Queen's material instincts took over as she attacked Devimon knowing she would never win her only thought was getting enough time for Matt and TK to be taken to safety.

TK sobbed in his brother's arms as the huddled in the corner of the secret room deep within the castle walls. The most trusted members of the court and the loyalist of guards only knew its existence.

Matt rubbed his back trying to calm him down while fighting tears of his own. He knew his mother and father where dead, he was now king and if Devimon found him everything would be all over, and evil would have won. He had been told that the two enemy kingdoms had been fighting for years for control. There was his Ishida, Kaymia, and finally the Dark Kingdoms all fighting for power and right now it looked as if his was about to be taken out of the picture for good. Outside the sounds of battle suddenly stopped and an eerie silence fell over the castle.

TK looked up "Is it over?" he asked holding the pendant his mother had given him tightly under his tiny fingers a faint yellow light streaming out.

"I don't know" Matt replied trying to listen for any indication.

The guard's cries answered his question "How did you find this place?!" the question was followed by Devimon menacing laugh.

"You'd be surprised what people will tell you when there in a lot of pain…now for the children"

The sounds of ferocious fighting then began. Matt covered TK ears pulling him closer not wanting him to hear this knowing what the outcome would be, if Devimon had beaten his mother one of the finest swordsmen around this guard had no chance. After a few seconds the scream was heard and the battle was over.

The door in front of them seemed to explode from some unknown force sending dust and pieces of wood flying into the room. In the doorway Devimon stood sword at ready. "I really did expect more of a challenge".

He advanced on the two laughing to himself. Matt pulled TK behind him ready to protect him to the death just as his parents had done for him. The demon stood before them sword raised "So much for the Ishida rule…"

"Howling Blaster" a new voice yelled striking Devimon in the side sending him into the wall across the room. 

"Garurumon" Matt cried with joy at seeing one of the family guardian's rush into the room with an angel right behind him.

"Angemon" TK added upon seeing them. Ever since the two were little they would remember the guardians playing with and protecting them.

Angemon turned and smiled at TK before turning his attention back to Devimon. "Garurumon protect them I will take care of Devimon"

The wolf nodded standing in front of the pair. Angemon advanced staff at ready "Your kind of evil is not welcome here"

Devimon glared daggers at the angel "I don't care this kingdom will fall under my masters rule one way or another, you don't have enough power to stop me"

This time it was the angles turn to laugh stealing a quick glance at TK "Oh, really then you have underestimated the power of hope".

Devimon seemed confused then to his horror saw the smaller child gripping a small pendant a radiant yellow light bursting from his small hands. His blue eyes focused and determined from the safety of his brother's arms. He turned his attention back to the angle who had powered up his attack.

"You will do no more evil…Hand of Fate" the golden stream of every shot out from his fist hitting the evil digimon directly in the chest.

He gasped in pain dropping his sword and falling to his knees. Devimon focused his eyes on the young prices for one last time "I am only the beginning my King will defeat you so savor your victory…" with those final one he disappeared into nothingness.

Angemon and Garurumon de-digivolved into Patamon and Gabumon who ran to the children immediately checking them over looking for any sign of injury. "Are you all right?" Gabumon asked concern and sadness filling his voice.

Matt nodded slumping into the wall "My father is he really…"

The two hung their heads sadly "We couldn't save him or your mother we are sorry" Patamon said trying to hide his tears for failing at his mission, to protect the royal family.

"Their here" a male voice yelled happily from the door "and they are alive". The guard ran in checking the two over bowing with respect. "Please come with me there is much too do".

Matt looked up nodding gathering TK up in his arms comforting him while he could for in a few moments he had to comfort his nation.

Nine years later…

Matt stared out over his Kingdom seeing the battle on the horizon as the sun set on yet another day of fighting. 'How many more must die?' he thought sadly. He wracked his brain trying to think of a way to end the war between the three kingdoms, and so far surrender seemed to be the only options as it had been nine years ago when he lost his parents.

A knock at the door brought him back to reality. "Come in" he said quietly putting his crown on letting the cool steel fall around his forehead the gold seemed to contrast and stand out against his dark blue velvet pants and shirt, the blue pendant hung around his neck as a reminder of his mother, he never took it off.

A man about his age entered the room bowing respectfully letting his red hair fall over his dark eyes. "Your Highness I have today's report on the battle if you would like to see it"

Matt smiled "Izzy you know you don't have to be so formal with me".

The red head returned the smile and sat down at the table next to Matt lying the papers in front of him "Old habits die hard my friend"

Matt nodded at shuffled through the papers frowning at the numbers knowing they just got worse every day. He finally looked up with pain in his eyes "There has to be a way to stop this other than surrendering".

Izzy looked at him seriously "I found a way, but you might not like it"

Matt returned his gaze "I'm open to anything at this point".

He took a deep breath and began to speak "As you know the Kaymia Kingdom is much like our own here, their King is about your age and he also lost his parents nine years ago when the Dark Kingdom struck. A few key differences are he is now married to Sora, her parents where nobles in that Kingdom and the two where betrothed at a young age. They where married last year."

Matt nodded following the story "How does that led to us ending this?"

Izzy held up his hand "Let me finish, he also has a sister Prince TK's age named Kari…perhaps a marriage could be arranged. If the two where to marry your two Kingdoms would come together. That would be more than enough to beat the darkness and bring peace to the land finally".

Matt looked at him letting it sink in. TK was everything to him and all he wanted was for him to be safe and happy so he spoke carefully "You know TK is all I have and I want him happy, forcing him into marriage won't do that".

Izzy nodded knowing this was the reaction he would get "He means a lot to me too and I would never do anything to hurt him so I did a little investigating. My sources tell me that King Tai is just as protective of Kari as you are of TK and he would probably have the same reaction you are having right now. So that's why we should just let the two meet and not tell them why. If they fall in love great and we have the wedding, if not he goes home and the war goes on but now we have a little better chance of patching up the relations between the two Kingdoms".

By the time Izzy had finished Matt had pulled out some paper and a quill. "All right lets try it, take this letter to Kaymia and see if he will agree to meet here, if he does I will call a cease fire and only attack the Dark Kingdom for the duration of his visit".

"I'll leave right away," Izzy said and before Matt could ask him he added "I'll take Tentomon with me for protection so don't worry"

Matt smiled and shook his hand firmly "Be careful my friend"

Two hours later Matt watched with TK as Izzy rode out the castle gate toward Kaymia white flag raised high which at the moment blended in with his white horse. Tentomon flew right behind munching on an apple in order to be ready for action. TK waved happily being told he was going to get them in order to talk peace excited it might be at hand. Matt sent a silent prayer 'Please let this work'.

Tai sat in his throne room going through his own battle reports he too upset at the numbers.

"How bad is it?" Sora asked quietly as she entered the room her crimson dress flowing behind her matching the color to the pendant the she wore around her neck.

Tai looked up at his wife his expression softening a little "Bad, we can't keep this up it's not fair to the people to have to suffer the way they are, there has to be a way to end this…"

At that moment Joe ran into the room quickly bowing before speaking "Sire the Ishida Kingdom has sent a messenger here for you, he says he has a proposal for you".

Sora suppressed a smile thinking peace while Tai raised his eyebrow; this was the first time anyone had sent a messenger since the attack nine years ago. "Is he unarmed?"

Joe nodded "He is but he has a digimon with him, as your guard I don't suggest you see him, but as your advisor I think you should hear what he has to say". The blue hared man said adjusting his silver tunic.

"Get Agumon, Biomon, and Gomamon to help you escort him and his digimon in. Get Mimi in here I want Sora protected just in case this is a trick" Tai said trying to get his crown on over his wild hair and with Sora's help was able to only with a slight tilt.

Joe bowed and out the door, after a few moments Mimi came in sword in hand ready for work "You summoned me" she said quietly pulling her long brown hair out of her face.

Sora smiled and gave her friend a hug "Tai here thinks that the messenger is going to go on a rampage after coming in un-armed, so he wanted you here"

Mimi smiled "I see" setting herself next to the royal couple waiting for Joe to return.

They didn't have to wait long he re-entered with Izzy and the digimon in tow. Izzy walked to the front of the room bowing to Tai before handing him the letter. "My King wished to speak with you about a marriage…"

Tai's eyes flashed knowing the only one available was his sister "He can't marry her".

Izzy put up his hand "He doesn't want too, no offense to her. He like you has a younger sibling, Price TK who is your sister's age. But he wants his brother to be happy that is why he is inviting you to our Kingdom to allow the two to meet and see if they fall in love. If they do our Kingdoms will be joined and he can finally bring peace to the land".

Sora smiled at the though, it was so romantic "I for one think it's a great idea, don't you agree my dear"

Tai was lost in thought as he read through the letter once more and realized that it was a much better option than surrendering. "Go back and tell King Matt that we will arrive in two days and stay for two weeks, if nothing happens by then we go home". The pendant he wore glowed a dull orange color under his shirt.

Izzy again bowed before leaving the room with Tentomon "I'll will leave at once".

Once he was out of the room Tai spoke "I guess we better get packing, Mimi and Joe I would like it if you two came along we may need all the help we can get"

The pair smiled "Good because you really had no choice in the matter, do you really think we would let you go on a dangerous journey without us" Mimi said taking Joe's hand in hers and heading out one of the side doors to pack.

Tai stood up "Well I better go tell Kari we are going on a little expedition". 

Sora watched him go Kari was the only other person he loved as much as her. She turned to the digimon "Well you heard the king lets get packing".

Miles away in a dark castle a figure watched as Izzy rode out of Kaymia heading home with a response. The land around it was dead and desolate devoid of most life. Those who lived there lived in misery under the rule of a iron fist, the only reason they stayed was the promise of a better future that according to their king was close at hand. Thunder crashed around the castle as the figure slammed his hand into a guard out of anger "Curses, I knew this would happen one day, but why now when I'm so close!"

"We can still stop them can't we Lord Piedmon?" another asked quietly not wanting to wind up like the guard.

"Yes Puppetmon we can, it just got a lot more complicated," Piedmon said moving away from his telescope. "If only Devimon and Myotismon had done what they where supposed too the first time around I would be the supreme ruler by now, but no they failed and now my ascendance has been delayed".

"What can we do my King?" a new voice asked. The voice belonged to a man with black hair and blue eyes, next to him two other figures stood. One was known as Davis and the other Yolie. Piedmon had taken them in as his own children years ago along with their digimon companions whom too Piedmon's dismay never digivolved.

"Stop them of coarse" he said as he seated himself on his throne sipping some wine from his gold glass. "Yolie I think it's time we test those spells I've been teaching you". With that he pulled up an image of Izzy riding through the forest "On him".

Yolie bowed letting her black dress drag on the on the stone floor "I live to serve you father".

Piedmon smiled he just loved their undying loyalty "Excellent, Puppetmon prepare the horses Davis and Ken will be going with her. Listen carefully this is what you need to do…". The three listened intently to the king smiling as his plan came to life, on this day the Kingdoms of Ishida and Kaymia would begin to fall.

Izzy had slowed his pace as he rode through the dense forest outside of the Ishida Kingdom. Tentomon still as his side seemed to be enjoying the time out of the castle, ever since the attack no one really left unless it was to fight and most of those people never came back. 

"Do you really think this will work?" Tentomon asked because the question had been nagging him ever since Izzy had come up with this idea a few days ago.

"Of coarse it will" he responded immediately not turning his attention away from the trail.

"And why are you so confident?" the digimon asked moving closer to his partner getting a feeling something was wrong.

Izzy seemed to gather his courage "Well before my dad died trying to stop Devimon he told me of a legend that would bring peace to the land. Unfortunately I don't remember the story very well because I was really little when he told me about it, but from what I do a prince and a princess from the two of the warring kingdoms, bearers of hope and light will unite and bring peace to the land. Since this if the first time we've had a prince and princess around TK and Kari have to be the keys".

As Izzy finished he realized Tentomon was no longer with him. He stopped his horse and looked around for his friend and found his few feet back on the trail fast asleep. "Come on I'm not that boring". He jumped off his horse and tried to wake him.

Shaking the bug he began to hear a haunting tune fill the air. He looked for the source failing to notice the glittery particles surrounding him but he did know something was wrong "Who's there" he demanded letting his dark eyes search the area intently for any sign of movement.

He was surprised when someone actually answered his question "It's just me, please don't hurt me I'm lost" a female voice said shakily from behind him. Izzy whirled around to see a girl in a black dress and purple hair standing behind him crying.

Letting chivalry take over Izzy sheathed his sword and bowed to the lady. "Don't worry milady I won't hurt you where do you need to go?"

She looked up letting the last of her tears fall "I don't know it's in this letter could you come see for me?". Izzy walked over inspecting the paper only to find it blank. He looked up to tell her it was blank only to be met by a cloud of dust, which seemed to wrap itself around him. Within moments his dark eyes had become white disks with no emotion.

Yolie smiled to herself and motioned for Davis and Ken to come out of hiding.

"I'm impressed" Davis said waving his hand in front of Izzy's eyes to see if he got a reaction.

"Quiet" she snapped pushing the two away pulling out a quill and ink "Now Sir Izzy tell me what King Matt's weakness is…"

Matt looked around the castle nervously the Tai and his party would be arriving at any minute and he wanted to make a good first impression. The guards looked perfect in their dark blue uniforms lining the walkway. The gardens had been groomed to perfection and the best food was brought in. TK stood with him by the gate also shuffling nervously.

"Matt are you sure you want me to escort the Princess, I haven't really had a lot of practice at it maybe Izzy would be better for this job" TK asked fidgeting with his crown.

"Of coarse there is no one I trust more, from the sounds of it Tai loves her very much so we want her to be happy" Matt said perking up at the sounds of hoofs against stone "Besides Izzy got them here and he is still tired from his long journey".

Though he was tired Izzy stood on the other side of Matt in dress uniform "Your brother's right and you never know you might have fun with another person you age around for once" he added smiling as the huge iron gate opened letting the carriage in.

Everyone held their collective breath as the doors opened and Joe stepped out. "May I present King Tai of Kaymia, Queen Sora, Princess Kari, Lady Mimi the queens guard, and I am Joe the kings guard and advisor.

TK watched as the group came out the carriage and nearly fell over when Kari stepped out, he had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. She wore a pink dress lined with gold matching the color of a pendant she wore around her neck. She wore a gold tiara on her head with a pink jeweled flower like design in the middle. In her arms she held a cat like creature that seemed very content to stay there. If Matt hadn't nudged him in the side he would have forgotten to bow let alone breathe.

Tai and his court returned the bow before walking up and shaking hands with Matt "Thank you for your hospitality" Tai said with a warm smile.

Matt held his hand gesturing to the castle "You are all welcome please make yourselves at home. My cooks have prepared a meal that should be ready in about an hour so until then I will show you to your rooms". He walked to the doors followed by Tai and Sora hand in hand, then Joe and Mimi glancing around for any sign of danger. TK quickly walked up to Kari offering her his arm.

She blushed "Why thank you" she said sweetly taking it putting down Gatomon and following their brothers who where smiling already. Izzy was last in with the digimon all clamoring for dinner.

Matt wasn't lying when he said that the cooks where preparing a meal, they had gone all out for this occasion for it had been a long time since they had prepared a real feast. Everyone ate until they where stuffed and then some. As the plates where cleared away the conversation turned to the war. The digimon lay asleep on pillows in front of the large fireplace. The fire popping every now and then keeping the cool castle warm.

"I have found that the river is a great place to prepare the troops" Matt said as he sipped some of his water.

Tai nodded "I have tried to get that river from you a few times but have never been able too you guard it well".

Matt smiled "I have you, it is very important to me and my Kingdom, but you yourself have that nice valley that is great farmland".

Tai laughed "We need to eat so what can I say".

TK listened to the conversation trying to keep his eyes open he felt odd even Mimi and Sora seemed intrigued by the conversation adding there own tidbit now and then. He was really never interested in the war, he just wanted it to stop. Looking across the table he saw Kari was barley awake too, getting an idea he quietly got up and walked over too her.

"Would you care to join me for a walk in the garden?" he asked. She looked up into his blue eyes and fell into them, she couldn't say no besides she was bored out of her skull. The price gave her his arm and escorted her out the door.

Matt and Tai waited until they where gone before changing the subject of conversation "That was a good sign don't you agree?" Matt asked motioning for some guards to watch them.

"You think she's going to attack him" Tai asked sarcastically felling Sora squeezing his hand.

Matt turned red "Oh no, it's just since we where attacked I want to make sure TK is safe if it ever happens again, I know I can't protect him all the time but I can sure try.

To everyone's relief Tai smiled "I know I do the same thing".

TK opened the door for Kari that led into the private garden, which only had two ways in that door and a secret passage leading to the river. She smiled gratefully and stepped into the cool night air shivering a little. TK noticed this a quickly removed his cloak and draped it around her before stepping onto the path.

"Thanks" she said sweetly looking up seeing his pendant for the first time. "You have one too?"

"My mother gave it to me before she died all I know is Matt has a blue one and Izzy has a purple one" TK said then looked at hers "When did you get yours?"

Kari's eyes filled with tears "Nine years ago we where attacked and she died with my dad. Tai gave it to me, he said it belonged to her and that she would want me to have it".

TK looked at her with wide eyes "My parents where killed in an attack nine years ago too" his voice began to quiver as the memories came rushing back. "This thing called Devimon came in and killed her while she tried to save us, he almost got me and Matt but Angemon came and stopped him".

"I was taken away by Angewomon when the attack began, she has been the family guardian for years, right now she's Gatomon and since that night has never left my side" she said letting the tears fall down her delicate face.

TK stopped and turned to face her brushing the tears away gently with his fingers "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry".

Kari smiled and blinked the last few away "No, I brought it up besides it feels good to know there is someone else who knows how I feel and will even listen in the first place. Now days Tai is just too busy to help me every time I have a nightmare".

"I know exactly how you feel" TK said leading her down another path causing her to stop suddenly.

"What is this?" she asked pointing to the small archery range that was tucked away in the garden.

TK blushed "Oh Matt wanted me to learn a weapon in the safety of the castle so since we couldn't put targets in the throne room this is where it went" he picked up a bow and arrow looking them over.

Kari smiled coyly "Are you any good?"

He replied by shooting the arrow hitting the target directly in the middle. 

Kari clapped and moved forward "May I try?"

TK looked a little nervous he really didn't want to explain if she accidentally shot herself or someone else but decided to let her try "Sure, okay be sure to hold it…" 

She quickly without second thought brought the bow up and fired the arrow splitting TK's arrow down the middle sending the little pieces of wood everywhere.

The price looked at her jaw open in surprise "Tai wanted me to learn one too, Angewomon's weapon of choice is the arrow so she taught me as soon as I was big enough to hold a bow"

TK was speechless and luckily was saved at Patamon and Gatomon came running up. "So there you two are we have been looking all over for you" Patamon said out of breath.

Gatomon nodded "Time to come inside your brothers think its getting late and you've both had a long day" smiling when she saw the arrow split on the target.

Kari sighed sadly and put the bow down. TK again offered her his arms and whispered into her ear "Same time tomorrow?". She nodded happily and snuggled close to his as a cold wind blew through the garden seeming to beckon them inside.

High above the garden four figures stood on the balcony watching the pair. "Father is not going to like this at all" Yolie said watching the two enter the castle.

Ken nodded "We need to step things up and put the plan into action, after all you don't have that much longer before you little puppet over there gets free. That powder you put on his can't last much longer"

Yolie glanced over at Izzy who even though he looked and acted normal was under her control. Davis sat waving his hand in front of him still trying to get a reaction out of him. "I still think we should just kill everyone and leave" he muttered plopping down in a chair.

"And just how far do you think we would get?" Ken demanded "this place is crawling with guards not to mention digimon that unlike ours can digivolve so just be patient everything will fall into place soon".

Yolie agreed and went over to Izzy and began to give him his instructions "I know this will be cutting it close but, when the time is right I want to take your sword and sneak into…"

For TK and Kari the days seemed to fly by. The two spent as much time as they could and with each passing day became closer. With three days to go Matt and Tai announced that they where going to have a farewell ball for the Kaymia party. As the girls planned the guys watched the young couple grow closer still hoping for a match. That night the adults decided to turn in early in order to be rested for the ball. TK and Kari decided to talk their nightly walk before turning in.

The night was clear and just a little cool, the stars twinkled above them like diamonds in the sky. Kari snuggled closer to TK as the stepped onto the main path leading past the roses. They walked in silence hand in hand TK stopped at one of the bushes pulling one of the flowers off and handing it to Kari. The rose was yellow with a faint pink tipped petals. "It doesn't compare to your beauty but my mother planted it for me when I was born so it means a lot to me, and I want you to be part of it".

Kari accepted the flower and looked into his eyes "Thank you, I don't know what I'm going to do when I have to go home" letting a few tears fall down her cheeks.

TK gently wiped the tears away "I don't want to leave you either, you fill a part of my soul that has been empty for so long". He looked deeply into her eyes their faces inching closer their lips brushing tentatively at first before touching fully full of passion and promise. Their pendants glowed with a brilliant light that filled the entire garden, even causing the stars to look dull in the dark of the night.

They broke their embrace again looking into each other's eyes with a love that the world had never seen before. TK pulled her into a hug holding her tight never wanting to let go again "I think we need to talk to Matt and Tai".

Kari smiled "I have a feeling this is what they wanted all along, so lets just wait a little longer…" as she reached up kissing him again.

Sora sighed happily watching the young couple holding each other faint pink and yellow auras surrounding them. The bright flash of light had awakened her and she decided to investigate. "Tai I think the plan was a success" she called but received no answer, for a great warrior it took a catapult to wake him up sometimes.

She walked into the main room of their suite and screamed at what she saw, Izzy standing over Tai sword held high ready to deal the final blow. His eyes glowed a inhuman red as a dark aura surrounded him. "Tai! Help someone!" she screamed as loud as she could while looking desperately for any type of weapon.

At the sound of Sora's screams Tai's eyes shot open only to be greeted by the point of a sword plunging toward him. He rolled out of the way feeling the blade graze against his arm and getting jammed deep into the bed. The king leapt out of bed grabbing his own sword moving in front of Sora.

Izzy howled with anger and pulled his sword out advancing on the royal pair. As he did the door flew open as Mimi and Joe ran in swords drawn both with looks of terror on their faces fearing the events of nine years ago where repeating themselves. Matt wasn't far behind with a group of guards. His blue eyes widened in surprise when he saw who the attacker was.

"Izzy what on earth are you doing, they are our friends" Matt demanded his pendant glowing a radiant blue light. As this light hit Izzy he cried out in pain dropping his sword and falling to the ground in pain. A black stream on energy flew out of his body and exploded above them disappearing for good.

Izzy pulled himself into a ball crying to himself "What have I done, I let them in, they are in here, I locked the digimon up, what have I done".

Matt's eyes widened hearing his advisor and friend "Who Izzy, where are they?"

Izzy began to rock himself holding his knees "Piedmon's children, they are here, they wanted me to kill King Tai so that the war would continue"

He had heard enough Matt turned to his guards "Search the castle, sound the alarm and get the price and princess, I think they are still in the garden, I want them under full guard until the intruders are found".

The guards bowed and ran out the door within moments a bell rang the ringing echoing throughout the stone walls of the castle. 

Tai turned to Sora checking her over "Are you all right" caressing her face.

"If fine, but you're the one who's hurt" she replied looking at him bloody arm.

"It's nothing, I'll take care of it once we catch the intruders. Joe I want you to help out watching TK and Kari, Mimi go with Sora and free the digimon" he ordered looking to Matt to see what he was going to do not wanting to overstep his bounds.

"Right, Izzy you need to pull yourself together and help us find them" Matt said authoritivly trying get Izzy out of his emotional hole.

The red head looked up "Okay, I'm really sorry my lord, milady" bowing to Tai and Sora.

"It's forgotten for now we have some intruders to stop" Tai said waving his hand and running out the door.

Yolie gasped as she felt herself lose control over Izzy followed by the alarm bells echoing throughout the castle rousing anyone who resided within its walls.

"What is it?" Ken demanded watching TK and Kari in the garden feeling a sudden urge to get sick at the sight of the happy couple.

She began running around the room gathering up her stuff "We need to get out of here now! Father is going to be so mad at us."

Davis and Ken knew not to argue with her when she was like this and followed her example. Once they had gathered their few belongings and drawn their weapons they ran out the door heading for their boat. Izzy had smuggled them in by the river and hid them in his own quarters, the hideout had been perfect for their plan.

Davis headed down a passage in the led "The garden is this way, hopefully the boat is still there".

TK looked up when he heard the bells sound. He quickly ran over picking up his bow and arrow "Kari we need to find our brothers now, that bell only sounds if there is real trouble" taking her hand his blue eyes searching the are quickly looking for any sign of danger.

Kari didn't hesitate as they made their way to the door back into the castle that unexpectedly burst open causing the two to fall back on the ground hard. Three people burst through the door stopping suddenly when they saw the pair trying to pull themselves up.

Ken's hand shot forward pulling Kari into his arms holding his sword at her throat before TK had time to move. "Not another move little price or this little princess will go home in pieces".

TK put the bow down standing up slowly raising his hands in defeat. "Don't hurt her, I surrender" Davis came up behind him securing his arms and holding a sword against his throat.

The brown haried boy smiled proudly "Father will be happy when we bring him these two, it should be more than enough for the other failure" shoving TK into the boat while Yolie casted off. Kari leaned over asking TK a question fearing the answer "Where does this river lead?"

TK hung his head taking one last look at his home at the boat entered the dark tunnel. "Out of the Kingdom, it was our secret escape route only me, Matt, and Izzy know about it…". The price was silenced as Ken placed a gag over his mouth "We can't have you two calling for help now can we. Your brothers will find out exactly what's going to happen to you when the time is right".

Izzy looked around his trashed room shaking with rage, he couldn't believe what he had been forced to do. Betray his king, harbor the enemy, and attempted murder of a king, and that was only the beginning. "They where in here" he informed Matt who stood in the doorway.

"They must have hear the bells and made a run for it, if they are in the castle the guards will find them" Matt said leading the way down the hall putting his cloak on as the castle became colder as the sun outside set.

Izzy didn't seem happy about that and had his eyes narrowed in determination lost in thought, then it hit him, he felt as in he had been run over by a horse "The River!" he yelled and began running in that direction hearing Matt's footsteps behind him "I let them in by way of the river…".

The two ran as fast as their legs would allow them to gathering guards and the passed them, at last they came to the garden finding Joe and Tai looking around the empty sanctuary. "They must be in the castle, because there is no sign of them here" Joe informed pinking up a yellow pink tipped rose off of the ground.

The sight of the flower caused Matt's eyes to widen in horror as he looked on the ground, something had happened to TK. Seconds later he found his confirmation the bow and arrow laying on the ground, the arrow pointing to the tunnel leading out "They are gone" he muttered quietly looking up into the night sky "and we're going to get them back".

Piedmon sat on his throne carefully polishing his sword starting at the door waiting for it to creak open. His 'children' where supposed to send work as soon as Tai was dead, it should have happened by now. Around him Puppetmon fidgeted nervously fearing he would become the means for Piedmon venting his anger. When the evil king was about to snap footsteps where heard coming down the hall. 

The doors opened to reveal Ken, Davis, Yolie as well as two other figures who had bags over their heads hiding their identities. The teens quickly approached their father and king bowing with respect waiting for him to speak.

Piedmon surprised that they had returned looked at them with anger and curiosity in his eyes. "What happened, why have you returned?" he demanded.

Ken rose and stepped forward bowing once again showing as much respect as possible to him "Father forgive us, but we failed to kill Tai…"

Piedmon stood in a rage screaming "WHAT!"

Ken bravely held his hand up in hopes of getting his message out before he was killed on the spot "We bring you retribution, something even better than the heart of the king"

At these words the lord visibly calmed down and turned his attention to the to figures his children had brought with them "I take it they are in those bags, what are they new slaves for me?"

"Better" Ken replied proudly motioning to Davis and Yolie who pulled off the cloth bags to reveal TK and Kari. "We give you the most prized treasures of Kaymia and Ishida, Price TK and Princess Kari".

Piedmon looked at the two stepping down off of his throne platform to get a better look at the two. He reached out grabbing TK's face with a gloved hand looking deeply into the boys blue eyes. Piedmon's narrowed "Yes you are, I know those eyes anywhere your father gave me that look right before I killed him" throwing TK back. Before the boy had time to say anything Piedmon turned to Puppetmon "Take them to the dungeon, no one enters that block without my explicit permission got it! Their brothers will no doubt come for these little prizes and when they do their Kingdoms will be mine!"

The little wood digimon immediately obeyed drawing his sword leading the two out of the room. Once they had gone Piedmon returned his attention to the three. "Well my children of darkness you have made me very proud".

The three again bowed and Davis spoke "We can never do enough to please or repay you".

Piedmon just loved their loyalty "I couldn't ask for more, but as your reward I will let you have anything you desire, just name it and it is yours" he paused for a few moments to allow them to decide "Yolie?"

The girls looked forward an evil smile twisting on her lips "I wish for my own small kingdom to rule, I will do what you want without question, but would like to have one of my own in order to make you proud. I want to rule as you do…with an iron fist"

"That is my daughter, I will never hesitate, a part of Ishida will be yours to rule. Ken?"

Ken's ice blue eyes flashed with happiness "I too would like to follow in your footsteps with a kingdom on my own".

Piedmon smiled with his approval "Yes, you will conquer those who stand in your way part of Kaymia will be yours. Finally Davis I suppose you would also like your own land to rule?"

"Actually father I want something else" Davis replied shocking everyone in the room that stayed in a shocked silence everyone waiting for his answer "I want Kari"

Piedmon was taken back "My son are you sure, you would make a great ruler".

Davis nodded meeting his fathers eyes "I wish to stay and help you rule, with the princess at my side we will bring you an heir to carry on you legacy long after you are gone".

To everyone's surprise and relief Piedmon laughed and clapped his hands in happiness "It is granted, you will carry on our family line and take over for me when I am gone. Now go and get your future Queen".

Davis bowed and headed out the door leaving the others to plan for the arrival of the forces of good.

Matt felt the cool breeze whip by his body and Garurumon ran through the night towards the darkness, the darkness that had taken his brother. In the air above him Izzy rode on Kabuterimon still upset about the whole situation blaming himself for being weak, Matt feared he may never recover from this especially if something happened to TK. Sora flew on Birdramon next to him, Matt had been surprised when Tai had permitted her to come, but found that like his mother was a formidable warrior. The two were flanked by Angemon and Angewomon the angles battle ready since they had been released. Surrounding him on the ground was Mimi and Joe riding their digimon eyes full of determination. Finally there was Tai his brown eyes full of sadness and hate, he had worked long and hard to keep Kari from the clutches of evil, needless to say he wasn't about to lose her now.

"Are you sure we shouldn't sneak up?" Mimi asked from atop Togemon.

Matt turned looking at her then the barrage of guards behind him "No, he knows we are coming so it won't do us any good. We are going to make them pay"

"Izzy" Kabuterimon buzzed "That legend you where telling me about the prince and the princess uniting the kingdoms…"

Izzy was confused "Yes your point being" still is a very bad mood adjusting his tunic.

Kabuterimon was a little upset by his partners attitude but continued "It's coming true, Tai and Matt have put everything aside to save TK and Kari. So all this is really a good thing"

Izzy seemed to snap out of his haze as the words rang through his mind. His dark eyes again raced over the small army they had formed, the small-united army of two Kingdoms. He smiled for the first time since this whole mess had started "Your right so lets go bring hope and light out of the dark shall we".

TK held Kari as they where thrown into the dark, wet cell deep within Piedmon's castle. He needed them alive to ensure Matt and Tai's cooperation, but once he was done with that who knew what they where needed for. The both jumped when they heard the rustle of hay in one of the dark corners of the cell. TK stepped forward trying to get a better look at what had made the sound "Who's there?" he asked steadily trying not to let any of his fear seep into his voice.

To their surprise they received an answer "He got you both, now all is lost" a voice said as a small figure moved into the light. He looked to be a few years younger than the pair with brown hair and emerald green eyes. He wore clothes similar to those that Piedmon's family did although his where torn and dirty.

Kari moved forward to join TK "Who are you?" she asked looking him over checking for injuries.

The boy took a deep breath before speaking "My name is Cody, I used to be part of the royal family".

TK raised his eyebrows in curiosity "Used to, what happened?"

"Let me start from the beginning, about a month ago my digimon, Armidillomon, and I were assigned to spy on the Ishida Kingdom by King Piedmon. One day I was watching your advisor Izzy go through some scrolls in the library when suddenly the pendant around his neck began to glow a brilliant purple light. The light hurt so bad that I was forced to leave and return home, but as I did I began to get weird flashed of old memories. When I approached father it was as if an battalion had run through my heard and I realized I wasn't really Piedmon's son none of us where".

Kari put a reassuring arm on the young boys shoulder giving him a little support seeing it was getting tough for the boy to tell the story. Cody smiled gratefully and continued "Nine years ago all four of us where taken from with our guardians from our homes and brought here where Piedmon raised us as his own, I think that it was because of our guardians. Our unlike yours can't grow and become stronger no matter how hard we tried to get them to. Anyway when I tried to get Ken and the others to listen to me but the refused and turned me over to Piedmon who branded me a traitor and sentenced me and my digimon to death. Luckily my guardian escaped to find help, but that was a week ago". The younger boy finally broke into tears allowing Kari to hold him.

TK gave her a knowing look "Don't worry everything will be all right and we'll get out of here…all three of us".

Cody looked up "All three of us?"

The prince smiled "All of us, we get out of here now we just need a plan, what if we…"

Evil laughing at the entrance of the dungeon brought their attention away from Cody. Davis sat in front of the cell casually flipping his sword from hand to hand "Poor little Cody, sad because his plans for domination failed. You tried to get us to turn on father so that we would be killed and he would get everything…but you die at dawn with or without your digimon. This isn't what I came for…". He pulled the keys from his belt and unlocking the cell door.

As he entered Cody retreated to his corner and TK pulled Kari behind him his eyes full of determination. Davis saw this and his own eyes flashed with anger "She is mine now, so get you hands off of her!". Davis charged forward sending slamming into TK. The price pushed Kari away hoping it would keep her from injury. The evil prince smirked with satisfaction as TK flew into the wall and landed unmoving on the floor.

"TK" Kari screamed and began to run to his side only to feel a strong grip on her arm pull her away. "Let me go!" she cried again as Davis hauled her to the door. At the sounds of Kari's cries TK began to stir and pull himself up in time to see Davis slam the door shut.

Davis shot the blonde an evil look before grabbing Kari's face in his hands pulling her forcefully into a kiss. Her soft brown eyes widened in horror and fear as she struggled to get free. TK ran to the bars shaking them violently when he had an idea. His eyes locked with Kari's and he motioned towards the bars with his hands. 

The princess got the message and brought her hands up to Davis's chest slightly rubbing it but still **not** returning his kiss. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks and the bile rising in her throat, she didn't know how much more of this she could take. Slowly she began to walk pushing Davis closer and closer to the bars until TK was finally able to grab him.

Davis cried in surprise and opened his eyes at the sound of a sword being un-sheathed, to be more precise his sword being pulled out. Kari stood in front of him her face soaked with tears as she put the deadly tip to his throat.

TK held as tightly as he could afraid if he got free what he would do to Kari. "Cody get the keys" he ordered, the ex prince ran forward snatching the keys away from his belt and unlocking the door. TK continued to give orders and continued to hold on "Take the sword from Kari". Again Cody followed orders relieving Kari of the blade.

Cody look Davis in the eyes keeping the blade level as TK let go "Now remember Davis you trained me with this thing so you know that I can have your heart in my hand with a flick of my wrist, so be a good boy and don't move".

Satisfied that Cody had things under control TK ran to Kari gathering her up in his arms holding her close "I'm so sorry did he hurt you?" he asked looking into her tear filled eyes.

She shook her head and fell deeper into his arms enjoying the safely of his arms never wanting to leave them again "I'm fine, but what should we do about him" she asked gesturing to Davis who had gone white as a sheet.

TK let her go still holding her hand while grabbing a bow and arrow from the weapons rack attached to the wall. "He's coming with us, if Piedmon wants to use us leverage we can do the same thing with his own children". He opened to the door leading out of the dungeon motioning for Cody to lead the way.

Matt couldn't believe how many guards Piedmon had at his castle alone, it seemed to be thousands of the creatures called Vilemon. The digimon had managed to keep most of them at bay, but that was all they had been fighting for hours and still hadn't been able to get near the castle. He knew TK was in there and nothing was going to keep him from getting his brother back.

Angemon looked a mess as he tried to get into the castle yet again "TK's in there, he needs me, and I can't get to him" the angel yelled out of frustration feeling Angewomon's hand on his shoulder trying to calm him.

"This isn't working!" Izzy yelled aiming an arrow.

Joe turned from his dispatched foe "Well I don't see the door opening up for us so if you know of a way to get in I would love to hear it about now".

As if to answer there needs a voice floated over the battle sounds "This way I can get you in".

Sora turned to find a small yellow creature peaking out from behind a rock at her. Mimi ran in front of her queen sword out keeping the creature at bay "Don't try anything or you'll be dinner" she warned her pendant glowing a bright green light attracting the attention of the others. They came over while the digimon continued to fight.

The small creature shrank back "I mean you no harm, my name is Armidillomon, I am digimon like those you fight with right now. I need your help to save my child, in turn I will lead you to your precious prince and princess".

Tai moved forward his eyes narrowed "If you are tricking us…" he threatened but the prospect of getting Kari back got the better of him.

"I just want to save Cody, I promise not to turn on you" by this time not only Mimi's pendants was glowing but Joe and Izzy's as well.

Izzy stepped forward "Lead the way, sire we should leave the digimon here to continue fighting Piedmon may think we are still out here".

The king nodded "Lets do it" Matt said simply motioning for Garurumon to stay and followed Izzy down a small hole in the wall that Armidillomon had lead them too.

Piedmon listened contently to the sounds of battle outside of his domain to his pleasure he also heard thunder crashing, a torrent storm would only add to the success of the day. Below him Yolie and Ken occupied themselves with cleaning their swords and daggers. 'What was taking Davis so long?' he pondered hearing footsteps coming down the hall. He then felt as if something was wrong, something was off, the balance of evil had shifted.

"Don't move" a voice whispered into his ear.

The evil emperors eyes widened and his mouth twisted into a cruel smile with insane pleasure. "Hello your highness, I haven't seen you for what…nine years". He looked around the room to see Tai and Sora holding Yolie with Mimi and Izzy watching Ken, Joe stood ready at the door searching the room for any hidden traps.

"Precisely" Matt said leveling his bow and arrow "You took my father from me, you have attacked my kingdom, and you took my brother now give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now".

Piedmon looked up without fear "Because if you do, you will never see that precious little brother of yours, or the little princess again. This is a big castle and my guards will get to them long before you will ever know where to start looking". He paused for a few moments to savor the look in Matt's eyes "So put down your weapons and we'll talk".

The others obeyed reluctantly while Izzy muttered something out thinking this through better. Yolei and Ken smiled with happiness and covered the rescue party. 

"Now we'll discuss the balance of power around here" Piedmon began looking at Tai and Matt "You will both surrender to me immediately, your people will become my slaves, and you yourselves will be exiled or killed, I haven't decided yet".

Tai looked up his pendant began to glow faintly "Let us see TK and Kari first" he demanded.

The evil kings eyes flashed with anger "I guess you don't understand allow me to emphasize my point then" Piedmon said raising his sword and sending the blade directly at Matt's head, no one would be able to get to him in time. Izzy cried out "No" shoving Ken away making a run for the throne platform.

As the blade whizzed through the air towards his head when a clink and the sword went sailing out of Piedmon's hands landing a few feet away next to it a arrow was imbedded in the stone floor. "Who dares" Piedmon roared searching around the room his eyes ablaze.

"I do" a familiar voice said from one of the side doors. The voice came from TK bow still raised, next to him Kari stood holding a sword at ready. Both Matt and Tai visibly relaxed seeing the two alive and pretty unharmed.

"I will not lose now!" Piedmon screeched "Attack!! Kill them all, but bring those two to me" pointing to TK and Kari.

Davis was the first to act upon the order spinning around and hitting Cody away sending Armidillomon running to his side. Ken and Yolei jumped in next taking on their captors Sora, Mimi and Tai. Davis squared off against TK and Kari while Izzy and Joe tried to handle Puppetmon. Finally Matt fought Piedmon ready to avenge his family. "This ends tonight" he hissed twirling his sword around trying to intimidate him.

"It does, now fight" Piedmon said dramatically as the swords clashed. Outside the storm grew worse and a bolt of lightning hit the wooden roof of the castle causing it to burst into flames fueled by the howling wind, the planet itself seemed to know the importance of the battle taking place.

As the two united sides fought the pendants they wore around their necks began to glow brighter and brighter but it was when they combined with the light from TK and Kari's the real magic happened. The combined light of the eight burst out filling the entire room with the rainbow light. Ken, Yolei, and Davis cried out in agony as the light hit them and the evil black magic that had been in their bodies for so long left. 

Sora and Mimi caught Yolie before she hit the ground "Where am I?" she asked "Mother have the bells stopped yet, can I go play now". The Queen looked at her guard confused but decided to play along "No, you need to sleep now, you can play tomorrow" Sora said soothingly. 

"Their free, just like I was. Piedmon no longer has control over them" Cody shouted happily enjoying the looks on Puppetmon and Piedmon faces.

"Okay" she replied passing out. Ken and Davis did the same things laying on the blood stained floor of the castle. The sound of the fire moving closer tore their attention away.

"We need to get out of here" Izzy yelled seeing the wooden ceiling above them begin to burn. The others nodded and began making their way to the door, Matt keeping Piedmon at swords length. At that moment the digimon burst through the walls and door entering the throne room everyone looking battle worn and tired but still ready to fight. Puppetmon took this opportunity to run for it slipping out one of the secret passages leading into the room leaving Piedmon to fend for himself.

Angemon and Angewomon "Go get them out of here we'll handle him" they said worried about getting their charges out of danger. They then moved forward "Piedmon your forces have been defeated and your control over the innocent has been lost it is time for you to surrender" Angemon said floating to the middle of the room easily avoiding the falling debris.

"I will never surrender to you or anyone else for that matter, I'm am powered by the darkness and I have found what I need to grow stronger" he said backing up away from them laughing. The ceiling began to creak as they gave way falling down. Piedmon raised his arms his laugh turned into a scream as he tried to protect himself giving the two angels the window that they had been waiting for.

"Hand of Fate"

"Celestial Arrow"

The two holy attacks hit home as the flames claimed its prize extinguishing some of the darkness in its light.

Tai led the way out of the castle trying to remember the way they came. As he did he adjusted the weight of Ken in his arms, they boy had been one of his squires who disappeared the night of the attack needless to say he was happy to see him alive, he only wished under better circumstances. Behind him Matt carried Davis and Izzy held Yolei in his arms in a way bringing closure to his ordeal. 

They burst through the door of the castle mounting their digimon once outside, the two angels swooped out of the castle picking up TK and Kari leading the way to safety far from the castle. They finally stopped in a small meadow close to the river. The digimon de-volved and fell to the ground wore out staying conscious long enough to check on their guardians.

Matt scanned the singed group for TK feeling a new wave of relief wash over him when he saw him holding Kari tenderly kissing her on the lips. 

"Kari" Tai shouted with joy running over pulling his sister away to wrap her up in his own arms spinning her around "Your safe, thank heavens your safe" he said putting her down.

Matt took this time to run to his brother and hold him in a hug "That was a nice shot back there".

TK looked up "Thanks, I couldn't stand to lose anyone else Matt" letting the tears come many of them he had kept hidden for years.

Matt ruffled his hair looking straight into his eyes "The evil is gone now and it will never come back".

"Hawkmon" Yolei mumbled just coming around.

Cody went up to her placing his hand on her head "Shhh, he's save all of them are once you feel better we'll go get them".

Davis mumbled something that sounded like okay and rolled over letting himself fall into the first true sleep he had in years.

Three days later a huge celebration was held in the Ishida castle as not only their victory but a wedding had taken place. TK and Kari had been wed in the garden, that had played such a major part by Izzy sealing peace in the land. Matt and Tai shook hands as the price and princess shared anther kiss their pendants giving the audience a show all their own.

Piedmon's freed captives where also in attendance being welcomed home to waiting arms even after all the years they had been away. Ken held Yolei's hand as the wedding vows where recited looking deep into the eyes he had come to love himself. Cody and Davis had picked up where they left off and were training under Joe and Izzy.

That night the party was still going with dancing under the stars. TK held Kari in his arms letting the sound of the small orchestra take them away. He looked down and cupped her delicate face in his hand looking into her eyes. "I love you" he said kissing her on the forehead "And I promise to keep loving you for all eternity".

A single tear ran down her face "And I love you and as long as the stars shine I will love you" returning his kiss, a kiss of promise of light, a kiss of hope…

The End

A/N: Well what did you think? Please tell me and let me know if you want a sequel which would have more of the 02 kids and they are actually good and a new threat!


End file.
